1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device that discharges air from inside an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exhaust device is generally used to discharge hot air or dust from inside of an image forming apparatus to outside thereof. A copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, or a composite machine are the example of an image forming apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-248836 discloses an example of such an exhaust device. This conventional exhaust device includes a louver consisting of a plurality of blades arrayed in a lattice shaped formation and a fan that is attached to the louver. The louver is fixed to a bracket hole in an external cover of the image forming apparatus. When the fan rotates, air inside the image forming apparatus is discharged outside via slits between the blades of the louver. The louver is rotatably mounted on the external cover of the image forming apparatus to enable control of the direction of air that flows out via the louver.
In the conventional exhaust device, however, because the fan is attached to the louver and rotates with the louver, the louver cannot be rotated more than 360° so as not to cut a fan motor harness. Thus, there was a need of an exhaust device that can rotate freely.